The Potter Family Library
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: There's a secret room containing books from the Potter Manor's Main Library that contains tales of taboo, drama, angst, and familiar comforts in passion and forbidden love. It is a collection of stories that refrain from canon and divulge into obscurity.
1. A Familiar Touch More

**Story Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns the series as writer/creator. Bloomsbury and Scholastic have ownership in terms of book publishing world-wide, and Warner Bros. on the movie adaptations of all seven Harry Potter books. I also do not own anything else that may show up via crossover-related terms.

This area of the Potter Family Library can be accessed easily if you are close to age or ARE of age. It also has a **Restricted Section** (that contains lemons) but can only be accessed in another part of the library (or on AdultFanFiction dot net under the same title as this collection story but with the added words "Restricted Section"). So there are two sections, one for everyone who can handle such topics, and another for those who want to get their jollies off.

**CAUTION:** This collection of stories is safely rated under the M Rating because of difficult subjects that will be represented in this. Some stories will have some T Rated stuff in this collection. If you feel you can't handle drama or other difficult angst-styled subjects, read something else.

* * *

**A Familiar Touch More**

For sixteen years, I've always found warmth and comfort with my son, Harry. He was the spitting image of his father back in the youthful days. All except the eyes... my dear son had my eyes; my familiar, green piercing eyes. Eyes of the brightest emeralds you would ever see. Ever since James died killing the Dark Lord, I had to live with the sorrow and the pain of losing the man I loved. I vowed to protect Harry with every fiber of my being and with every ounce of my magic. He would always sleep with me as he grew up, and even when he started Hogwarts at age eleven, Harry when he comes home for summer would continue to sleep with me in our bed...

I have begun to realize that when Harry was at Hogwarts for the first two years, I missed his touch. I missed holding him, cuddling my precious Harry. Third year when he started, I joined him, to become part of Hogwarts Staff. I would be able to teach my son for his Third Year, and Fourth Year in Charms. Flitwick would then get to teach him for the remaining years he had at Hogwarts. Sure, I'm grateful that Sirius and Remus had the best intentions looking out for him as DADA Professors secondly, and as his godfathers firstly. However, even I am ashamed to admit that I share a taboo with Harry. It all started when he turned fifteen... he began to look at me more. I would catch him staring at me, and he would pretend to be busy with his school work, but I felt this... sick thrill that Harry was checking me out. At first it disgusted me, but I couldn't stop.

One night I had a dream, and it was so disgusting, and yet, when I woke up from it, I had to get myself off. I then realized I had fallen in love with Harry. I fell in love with my own son! I always wondered if it was wrong to love him in more ways than one... but... I couldn't turn him away. I couldn't! I knew that whatever mother and son bonding we had as he grew up, the relationship between us had changed forever that night, on his sixteenth birthday. After everyone went home, I was all alone in the library of the manor, once again staring at the last portrait of us as a family, a day when James was alive. It was a special portrait because I had an old friend, Daniel Granger, Hermione's father, paint the portrait for us when Harry was but a year old.

I was in my own little world, when I felt arms move around me. The warmth, and his scent of sandalwood and that manly spice of his body spray made my heart thump faster. I don't know how it began... all I know is that Harry was hugging me, I pulled him around, and then... we kissed. We kissed like lovers. We even used tongue. I could still taste that pumpkin juice he drank from the party on his mouth, as my tongue danced with his. And when we parted for air, we took this to our bedroom, as our clothes disappeared bit by bit. Many call it incest, what Harry and I had done. On his sixteenth birthday, we broke into taboo. And we both enjoyed it immensely.

For sixteen years, I've always found warmth and comfort with my son, Harry. But I can honestly say he's more than "just my son." He's also my lover.

Please forgive me, James...

* * *

**Drama and angst rolled into one mixed with a dash of taboo and shame.**


	2. Harry's Morning

**Story Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns the series as writer/creator. Bloomsbury and Scholastic have ownership in terms of book publishing world-wide, and Warner Bros. on the movie adaptations of all seven Harry Potter books. I also do not own anything else that may show up via crossover-related terms.

This area of the Potter Family Library can be accessed easily if you are close to age or ARE of age. It also has a **Restricted Section** (that contains lemons) but can only be accessed in another part of the library (or on AdultFanFiction dot net under the same title as this collection story but with the added words "Restricted Section"). So there are two sections, one for everyone who can handle such topics, and another for those who want to get their jollies off.

* * *

**Harry's Morning**

Harry moaned as the alarm clock rang its annoying buzz. He reached over, and smacked it against the wall silencing the poor abused device. A sleepy moan indicates that Harry James Potter was not a morning person on weekends.

"Alyssa... why did you set your clock?" he asked his sleepy but awakening sister.

The girl in question just yawned, brushing back the strands of fiery red hair that covered her bright green eyes.

"One of these days Harry our parents will want us to start sleeping in our own beds," she told him.

"Oh like they'll say anything..."

"Oh, then why are you poking me down there."

"Because I enjoyed our quiet love making last night and hoped for one quick shag before mum and dad wake up, or we get the drop-in by our friends or godfathers."

Alyssa made a "hn" sound, knowing it was true. And also, she did agree with him; last night was wonderful. How they kept quiet as she felt him penetrating her and give her that sense of filling, as well as sate her lust. The bed they shared was large enough that it could possibly fit four people easily with room for a small animal at the foot of the bed.

"Up for a morning quickie, sis?" Harry whispered into her ear, and then blew softly. She shivered, turned around, and not caring about morning breath, kissed Harry.

It was a quick kiss, but one savored long enough by both siblings.

"We got no clothes, and I can cast a quick charm on me," she said, reaching for her wand. But before she can whisper the incantation for the Anti-Pregnancy Charm, there was a knock on the door, startling both teenagers.

"Harry! Mate, it's me!"

Fuck! Harry and Alyssa swear.

"Ugh, hold on Ron," Harry shouted. The two teenagers quickly freshen up the room with some air cleansing charms. The bed had that faint scent of last night's fornication, so they quickly send cleaning charms on the mattress and the blankets, and the pillows, before getting dressed. Once Harry slipped a shirt on, Alyssa sent a spell at the door, unlocking it before collapsing back into the arms of her brother, who had his eyes closed again.

"Hey mate," greeted Ronald Weasley.

"Man... this is a surprise," Alyssa yawned. But what she was going to say died on her lips as Hermione came in as well with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. It also explained why Ron was up early...

_Going to be a long day,_ Harry thought. Although, he'll have plenty of time to be with Alyssa tonight. Only within his mind, did he let out his perverted giggles. Ironically, Alyssa was having equal perverted ideas on how to please Harry tonight once mum and dad went to bed; it had something to do with a strap-on, and fuzzy hand cuffs.

Yeah... hand-cuffs and a phallic-shaped toy with belts.

* * *

**A bit of humor in this one ignoring the brother/sister love relationship. Also, have you ever felt like you abuse your alarm clock on a daily basis? I did when I was a teen growing up...  
**


	3. A Cloudy Weekend

**Story Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns the series as writer/creator. Bloomsbury and Scholastic have ownership in terms of book publishing world-wide, and Warner Bros. on the movie adaptations of all seven Harry Potter books. I also do not own anything else that may show up via crossover-related terms.

This area of the Potter Family Library can be accessed easily if you are close to age or ARE of age. It also has a **Restricted Section** (that contains lemons) but can only be accessed in another part of the library (or on AdultFanFiction dot net under the same title as this collection story but with the added words "Restricted Section"). So there are two sections, one for everyone who can handle such topics, and another for those who want to get their jollies off.

**WARNING:** Contains Character Death(s).

* * *

**A Cloudy Weekend**

Today... it was cloudy. There wasn't much sunlight on this cold snowy day.

It didn't matter to him.

He walked towards a park bench, and sat down.

Vivid images flash in his mind, as he remembered an incident that happened here a year ago.

Someone who he loved very much got struck by a speeding vehicle.

Blood was everywhere.

It was on him when he rushed to her.

She died before paramedics could arrive.

And all he had of her in memory was the white ribbon he gave her when they were five.

He sat down, ignoring the bitter cold as his hand clenched the white ribbon tightly.

He missed her... he missed her so dearly...

People may have forgotten her, and his parents may have moved on with their grief, but he couldn't.

He never could at all forget about her...

There he sat, drowning in memories of their time together spent on this Earth, as the tears fall for each memory he guiltily cherished.

He got up as the day was turning to night, and he left...

A breath of cold wind and snow danced through him, nipping at his face and whipping his hair back...

HONK! HONK!

He saw the lights of the automobile coming his way...

He did nothing to get out of the path...

CRASH!

The truck skidded early crashing when it slipped on a small patch of ice. The driver got out, as he lay there on the snow covered street.

Blood...

There was blood when he was struck...

All the while, the ribbon had fell from his grasp, and carried by the wind as it danced away from him...

_I'm coming for you... sister love..._

His green eyes fogged over, with the injury of his broken neck now taking its toll.

_I'm sorry for leaving... but I want her more than life..._

By the time paramedics could arrive and break through the forming crowd...

He went on...

He went to look for his sister in the afterlife...

And on a park bench nearby, the white ribbon fell down from the sky and lay crumpled, innocently lying there...

* * *

**This was based off the Vocaloid song Cloudy Weekday. It's a very sad song if you read the english lyrics. This is an old oneshot I made and now re-uploaded again. I made people cry when they read this specific oneshot. Will I make more cry?**


End file.
